TRICK or TREAT?
by Klexyl
Summary: Horitsuba What would happen when the principal, Yuuko, organizes a few halloween events for the school? Entertainment. KuroFai, DouWata, SyaoSaku .
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yay, Second fic

**AN:** Yay, Second fic! Unlike the first one I wrote, this one will have pairings in it. Mainly KuroFai and DouWata, and a little SyaoSaku. Yeah, so, please review! They make me happy… It only takes a minute, right? c: Oh, and this is like... my first time writing with characters from xxxHolic…. So, I'm really sorry if they're out of character. If they are, tell me and I'll see what I can do next time. C: Thaanks

**Disclaimer:** I'M NOT GOD. That means I'm not CLAMP, and that means I don't own these amazing characters. But oh, how I wish I did….

* * *

**TRICK, or TREAT?**

"Hyuu Kuro-sama is such a good teacher!" Fai, the crazed chemistry teacher beamed and clapped out of his classroom window as he watched Kurogane, the anger consumed PE teacher. Today, he was teaching them how to play lacrosse. Despite the horrible weather, which was a heavy snowfall, Kurogane still had the nerve to bring them outside, much to the blonde's disappointment. He thought it was unfair that the students had to go outside in the snow when they could have just played in the gym. A certain voice broke the blonde's train of thought.

"Go away, you idiot! You're distracting! Pay attention to your _own_ job!" The PE teacher rudely retorted with a growl. This earned him a very amused smile from Fai.

"Yay! Kuro-pin thinks I'm distracting! And don't worry, Kuro-sensei. I'm not teaching right now" The blonde cheered once more until a voice was heard on the intercom in his room. Waving Kurogane over, they both listened.

"Good Morning! I have an announcement!" The principal Yuuko's voice rung through Fai's classroom, and a dull expression slid onto Kurogane's face.

"What the hell is she doing?! I'm busy!" Kurogane growled and began to turn around until he was caught by the back of his shirt. Turning around, he saw a smiling Fai pointing to the ceiling where the speaker was and hanging halfway outside the window.

"We should listen, ne?" This earned the blonde a growl as Kurogane pulled out of his grip and moved closer to the window, so he could once again hear what their boss had to say while pushing Fai back inside.

"Okay! So, I'd like all teachers to come to my office during their lunch break. We have something to discuss! You better all be there…" Kurogane could just _see_ the smile on her face. "Especially you, Kurogane."

"You bitch! I'll do what I want!" The PE teacher growled and stuck his head through the window, directing his words towards the speaker.

"Now now, Kuro-pin. She can't hear you." The blonde smiled and patted his head gently. At that moment, the bell rung for class to end. Kurogane dismissed his students for them to go and get changed. It was now their lunch hour, so they made their way to Yuuko's room along with the other teachers. Entering the room, Fai and Kurogane saw both Yuuko and the cooking teacher Yuui standing together.

"It's good to see you two." Yuuko told them with a sly grin, crossing her legs casually as she sat at her desk.

"Like hell it is!" Kurogane growled and took a step forwards.

"That's not a very good way to treat your boss now is it, Kurogane?" She kept the same grin on her face as Kurogane glared and looked away from her. She stood up and turned her attention to Fai now, giving him a much nicer smile.

"So! The reason I've decided to call you here is because of a special event that me and Yuui have decided on!" She clapped her hands together excitedly and looked back at Yuui. He gave her a calm smile and a nod.

"Oh! What kind of event, Yuuko-san?" Fai asked interestedly with a large smile plastered onto his face.

"Well, what holiday is coming up soonest?" She asked as she leaned up against her desk. At this moment Kurogane sighed heavily and looked at Yuuko, very annoyed. Fai pondered for a moment before smiling and clapping his hands together.

"Halloween! Right, Yuuko-san?" He asked with a hopeful grin on his face. Yuuko nodded and Kurogane let out a growl.

"That's right! So next class you two teach, explain to your students that they will need a costume. We'll have more information on it for you later!" She waved them off smiling excitedly. "Oh! Both of you need costumes, as well. Enjoy the rest of your lunch!" She closed the door to her office after pushing both of them out, just in time to escape a very angry Kurogane.

* * *

Fai clapped his hands together excitedly as his students poured into the room. After explaining everything that he knew about the event to them, they began to chatter excitedly about what their costumes would be. An hour and a half passed by as Fai taught them about chemistry and the different types of reactions, but he was cut off when the bell rang, dismissing the kids from their last class of the day. Fai smiled and waved at them all as they left.

"Have a good weekend! Don't forget to do your homework!" He chortled to them as he went over to his desk and sat down, finishing off the last of his work for the day.

Meanwhile, outside of the school a certain group of friends were gathering together.

"What is your costume going to be for Halloween, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked him excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"Ah... I'm not very sure yet, Sakura-chan. Do you have any idea's what you will all be?" Syaoran replied, turning his attention to the two other boys afterwards that were with them as well.

"I'm not too sure yet, either." Watanuki told him truthfully, glancing over at Doumeki questioningly. The said boy simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I think that I'm going to be a cat!" Sakura chimed in, looking at all three of them excitedly. "I can't wait for you all to find out what you're being." She finished with a bright smile directed at Syaoran. A small blush formed across the said teen's face as he smiled back in response. At that moment, another girl was running towards them, waving with a smile on her face.

"Hello!" She greeted them as she made it over, stopping to smile at everyone there.

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki happily turned his attention to her, smiling brightly.

"Idiot…" Doumeki looked at him with a bored glare on his face, then waved at Himawari.

"Himawari-chan! Are you ready to go shopping?" Sakura chimed as she walked over and grabbed the other girl's hands excitedly. This earned her a nod, and an interested look from Watanuki.

"What are you two going to go shopping for?" He asked, looking between the two girls.

"We're going to get our Halloween costumes!" Sakura told them excitedly. "Syaoran-kun is going to come along, too." She nodded towards him.

"Oh! What are you going to be, Himawari-chan?" Watanuki asked with interest, clasping his hands together.

"It's a surprise!" She cheered and held onto Sakura's arm. "We should be going now. Bye, you two!" She waved at both Watanuki and Doumeki as the three of them strolled off happily.

"Isn't she so cute?!" Watanuki gushed, spinning to face Doumeki. He simply ignored this and started to walk away. Watanuki angrily ran after him. "Stupid Doumeki! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"Oi," Doumeki kept looking forward, once again ignoring what Watanuki had just said.

"Don't call me that!" The shorter boy flailed around angrily before stomping ahead.

"Shut up."

He continued to stomp ahead, but stopped after a minute or so and looked behind him to see if Doumeki was still there, and sure enough, he was. Looking forwards again, he waited for the taller boy to catch up. Once he did, Doumeki looked down at him curiously. Watanuki kept his gaze away from him.

"Are you doing anything today…?" Watanuki finally asked him anxiously. Doumeki shook his head.

"No. Why?" He continued to look at the smaller boy with a hint of curiosity on his blank features.

"I was just wondering… if maybe… we could also go and look for costumes…" He stuttered out, finally looking up at Doumeki with a soft shade of pink on his cheeks. Doumeki looked at him incredulously before an amused smirk slid onto his face.

"If you really want to." He told him, putting his hands into his pockets, still smirking at the smaller boy. This earned him a small nod. "Okay." Doumeki agreed, grabbing the boy's arm and starting to walk forwards, putting his hand back into his pocket so they were now linking arms.

"What are you doing?" Watanuki asked him curiously with the same pink flush on his cheeks from before.

"Walking." Doumeki told him simply as he kept looking forward.

"Argh! Stupid Doumeki! That's not what I meant!" He flailed once more, not taking his arm away form the others.

"Then what did you mean?" He looked down at the boy amused. Watanuki glared and looked away.

"Nothing."

* * *

Two weeks later, it was finally the 31st of October. Students began to come to the school, all dressed up in their own creative costumes. "Kuro-sama!" Shouted Fai as he ran forwards and jumped onto the back of the PE teacher, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. This earned him an angry growl as he got shoved off. Turning around, Kurogane looked at Fai, not in his usual chemistry teaching attire. He was now dressed up as a vampire, which _would_ have been creepy looking, but his constant smile made it unable to pull off.

"Wah! Kuromyuu is a puppy!!" The vampire cheered, launching himself onto the taller male once more. Glaring once again, he plucked the small blonde off of him and took a step back to prevent more clinging.

"I'm not a puppy, damn it! I'm a werewolf…" He continued to glare at the stupid smile on the vampire's face.

"Those are the same things!" Fai laughed and grabbed a hold of his hand, dragging him down the hallway.

"No they're not, idiot! One's small and stupid, and the other is tough." He told him with a confident nod.

"Whatever you say, Kuro-woof." Fai smiled as the said puppy started trying to pull out of the blonde's grip. After deciding it would be no use, he sighed and let his arm hang limply as Fai held onto his hand securely. Looking around as they walked down the hall together, they noticed someone had done a pretty good job decorating the place. All the lights were turned off, except for a few black lights that hung upon the ceiling. Piles of cobwebs were hung on the walls, some even stretching across the hallway so they had to duck underneath them. The floor was littered with all different kinds of confetti, and a few plastic spiders, which in Fai's opinion, looked _very_ real. Ducking underneath a cobweb once again, Fai giggled blissfully as Kurogane let out a very frustrated growl. Batting the webs away with his hand, he glared at the blonde.

"I swear, If we run into ONE more of those webs, I'll-"

"Nice to see you two show up!" Kurogane was cut short as Yuuko greeted them happily. She waved at them from inside of her witch costume. Kurogane thought she should wear it every day- it suited her much better in his opinion. His thoughts were interrupted at that very moment.

"Look, Yuui!" Yuuko cheerfully waved the Pirate over and pointed to Fai and Kurogane, who were still holding hands. "Aren't they cute?" She giggled as Kurogane roughly pulled his hand out of Fai's grip.

"It was all that idiot's fault!" He shouted, red in the face as he glared down at Fai.

"Of course it was. Anyways, the others should be here shortly…" Yuuko grinned slyly as she took a seat on a nearby bench, waiting for the students to show up. Shortly after that, Sakura and Syaoran appeared together. Sakura was dressed up as a cat, while Syaoran was a bat, making them somewhat matching. After Fai had finished commenting on how cute they looked together, earning him two flushed faces, another three students had shown up. Himawari was by herself, in a bright orange pumpkin costume, smiling to everyone and waving as well. Doumeki and Watanuki were together, Doumeki being dressed as a zombie, and Watanuki dressed as a rag doll. Watanuki flailed happily over to Himawari and admired her costume.

"Himawari-chan! You look so cute! Did you make your costume?"

"Thanks, Watanuki-kun! And no, I bought it from the store." She smiled in reply.

"Oh well! You picked it out, didn't you? Himawari-chan, you have such good taste!" He gushed, clapping his hands.

"Nope! My mom picked it out." She told him, still smiling as bright as ever. At that moment, Watanuki lost all hope and just decided to change the subject wearily, but he got cut short when Yuuko began to explain what was going on.

"Okay! So, Yuui and I have decorated every classroom differently, and there is a certain task to be completed in each one. Once the task is completed, you will get a clue or something of the sort for the next room you are to go in, in order for you all to stay on the right track! Oh, and the teams that finish quickest will get a prize!" She clapped her hands together excitedly as she looked around at everyone's excited, or in Kurogane's case, not so excited faces. Assigning everyone to their starting room, Yuuko waved them off with a smile and stayed with Yuui, watching their backs as they left.

AN: Okay. First chapter done. : I have everything else written, sooo it should all come out shortly. Please review!! Thanks 3


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! Second chapter. Yeah, so hopefully this one's to everyone's liking... xD Um. Oh. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it and you guys helped. So. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I'M NOT GOD. That means I'm not CLAMP. And that means I don't own these amazing characters. But oh, how I wish I did...**

* * *

**TRICK or TREAT?**

"Okay, Kuro-pin

"Okay, Kuro-pin! We have to go through a haunted house! Isn't that exciting?!" Fai exclaimed, skipping ahead of his rather slow companion.

"NO, it's NOT. And it's not even a haunted house, idiot! It's the gym! I _work_ in that room for shit sakes, it's not haunted!" Kurogane countered, glaring at the blonde as he enthusiastically skipped ahead. Once they had made it to the gymnasium, they stepped inside, wondering what would be in store for them. All of the lights were shut off like in the halls, and the few portions of light were from either black lights, glow in the dark things, or strobe lights. There were many different rooms, which were separated by high walls made from black sheets that hung from the ceiling. It looked very much like a maze. Fai smiled brightly as he examined everything, Kurogane just looking around angrily.

"Let's just hurry the hell up and get out of here."

"Waah! Kuro-woof is excited!" Fai cheered as he grabbed the larger male's hand and laced their fingers, once more and started to drag him forwards. Fai then began to slow down a tad as they became enclosed in the black walls. This made an amused smirk slide onto Kurogane's face.

"What, are you scared?"

"Of course not, Kuromyuu!" Fai told him with a small laugh, looking up at him. "I just don't know what's going to happen, that's all. I didn't want to walk _too_ far ahead, because then my big puppy wouldn't be able to save me if I got in trouble!" He patted the werewolf's head, still laughing airily.

They walked into the first room after the large entrance hallway, looking around it eagerly. In the corner there was a small television with a fuzzy black and white screen and a high-pitched sound, seeming to get louder and louder from every direction every step they took. Getting frustrated, Kurogane trudged over to it, and gave it a good hard kick, making it fall off of the little table it was sitting on. As it fell to the ground, there was a loud crashing sound as the glass on the front broke. At that moment, the picture changed to a large tree with a swing hanging off of it, despite the television being trashed. It was all in black and white except for the grass at the bottom of the screen, which was a vibrant green. Fai and Kurogane both watched curiously as a young girl came onto the screen from behind the tree and hopped onto the swing. She was wearing a black and white long tattered dress, and her hair was long and hanging all over the place, making her look very unkept. She looked up from her position on the swing and began to walk forward, just staring ahead of her as if she could see both Kurogane and Fai. Her walking was fast and she limped, every step she took looking very agonizing due to her right ankle being broken. She reached out a dirty hand, still staring forward with her wide eyes. Once she made it up to the front and her hand looked as if it were to come out of the screen, the television shut off with a loud screech. At the sound of the screech, Kurogane felt a hand grip the back of his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed as he spun around, only to find a laughing Fai with his arm outstretched. "YOU GOD DAMNED IDIOT!"

"Hyuu I scared Kuro-sama!" Fai cheered while running into the next room, closely followed behind by a very angry PE teacher. Upon entering the next room, a dummy fell from the roof hung by a noose, startling the lanky blonde man. He let out a yelp of surprise and tripped over the extra rope from the noose, which was left carelessly on the floor. Falling onto the ground, Fai winced and looked at his ankle.

"Ow… Kuro-pin, I think I sprained it…." Fai told him as he pointed to his leg with a small pout on his face. Kurogane let out a frustrated sigh and leaned over to look at it.

"You really _are _an idiot." Kurogane picked up the blonde and slung him over his shoulder, walking carefully to the next room in order to avoid any rope that was still on the ground.

"Wah! Kuro-tan is so strong!" Fai cheered as he drew random designs on Kurogane's back with his index finger. Choosing to ignore him, Kurogane just kept walking. The next room that they entered was filled with fog, which made it very difficult to see, causing an even more frustrated Kurogane. Not only that, but there was also a few strobe lights around eye level which was making him have quite the headache as well. Looking down to avoid being blinded by the bright lights, he began to stumble on every little thing on the ground, which he thought was carelessly left there on purpose.

"Waah! This is so cool, isn't it Kuro-myuu!" Fai looked around excitedly from his spot on Kurogane's shoulder as the said man rushed out of that room as quick as his legs would let him. Blinking a few times to get his normal vision back, the room they were now in was completely opposite. It was very dark, except for a few black lights once again. There were shelves along the walls filled with a strange green colored liquid, with body parts that looked once again _very_ real in Fai's opinion. Kurogane didn't seem to care about anything anymore, he just wanted to hurry the hell up and get out of this place. Stumbling over a few cobwebs on the ground, he let out another frustrated growl and walked towards the curtained walls, pushing himself through.

"Wait, Kuro-pin! What are you doing?" Fai asked as he tried to look over his shoulder to see where the PE teacher was headed.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" He told him angrily as he continued to push through the rest of the walls. Once the two of them made it to the end, there was a small table with a card on it. Kurogane placed Fai down, but the latter leaned onto the taller male avoiding putting pressure on the damaged ankle.

"Ah, do you think that's the clue for the next room?" Fai asked curiously as he hopped forwards, holding onto Kurogane for support.

"Hm. Probably." He replied boredly as he picked it up and looked at the picture that was on it.

"So then, our next room is…"

* * *

"Okay! We need to go to the science lab, right?" Himawari asked with a curious smile as she looked at both Doumeki and Watanuki. Doumeki gave her a small nod in response to her question.

"I wonder what we'll have to do…" Watanuki said to nobody in particular as he looked around the hallways curiously. Once they had made it to the classroom doors, they went inside and observed their surroundings. All of the shelves were moved to one wall at the back, covered in cobwebs. There were only two dim lights on, so it was quite difficult to see everything. To the right of the entrance, there was a large table, which had a number of different colored potions inside of differently shaped viles. Some were bubbling and smoking, which really didn't look to promising.

"What's this?" Doumeki asked to no one in particular in his boring tone as he picked up a note he found on the ground. "Choose, Make, Drink… that's what it says". He finished, passing the note to Watanuki.

"WHAT?! We have to DRINK something in here?!" Watanuki shouted in complaint as he looked at the viles atop of the table in disgust.

"Not _we, _idiot. _You_." Doumeki corrected him as he took the note back and flipped it around, looking at the list of potions they could choose from.

"WHAT? WHY ME?!" Watanuki thrashed his arms about, almost knocking over several viles while glaring at the taller boy in complaint. He then turned his back to him and crossed his arms childishly.

"Would you rather Kunogi do it?"

"Of course not!! Wait... what about YOU?!"

"I'm making it, so you're drinking it. You'd probably screw it up anyways." At this moment, Watanuki spun around to look at Doumeki. Sure enough, he had started to make the potion without asking.

"Which one did you pick?! Stupid Doumeki! If I'm drinking it, I should be able to pick what I drink! Are you listening to me?!" Watanuki continued to rant on as he flailed his arms around, while Doumeki plugged his ears.

"Shut up."

After Watanuki's fit, he walked forward to see the potion Doumeki decided to make without asking him. As soon as he read the title, his face paled.

"…You didn't pick this one, right…?" He asked him as he nervously glanced up at the taller male, afraid to hear his answer. Doumeki merely nodded, hiding an amused smirk that threatened to slide upon his face.

"It's done."

"I'm not drinking an honesty potion! Stupid Doumeki!!" Watanuki growled, batting the vile away as Doumeki handed it to him.

"Don't worry, Watanuki-kun! You can do it!" Himawari beamed as she clasped her hands together and looked at Watanuki encouragingly. At that moment, Watanuki grabbed the vile from Doumeki's hand and drank the whole thing.

"You could have only taken a sip." Doumeki stated as he took the vile back, setting it onto the table.

"So?! What's the difference?" Watanuki asked defensively, cringing at the horrible aftertaste the potion left.

"The effects last longer the more you drink, idiot."

"How much longer?!" Watanuki glared at the taller boy.

"An hour or more." Doumeki replied, still fighting off the amused smirk.

"Do you feel any different, Watanuki-kun?" Himawari cut in, looking at the boy worriedly. Watanuki shook his head lightly.

"Not really… Maybe it didn't work-"

"It takes a few minutes." Doumeki cut in, taking the relieved smile off the smaller boy's face.

"So! Where do you two think the clue for the next room is?" Himawari asked curiously as she looked around the room quickly, turning her attention back to the others afterwards. Doumeki shrugged and shook his head.

"Let's look." Doumeki told the two of them as he began to walk forwards and look around.

"I feel funny…" Watanuki looked at his hands a bit worried as they began to tingle. Soon the feeling was all over his body.

"Do you think it's working, Doumeki-kun?" Himawari asked, glancing at Watanuki. At this, Doumeki shrugged once more.

"Let's ask him something." He suggested, now with a small smirk on his face.

"Okay!" Himawari agreed cheerfully.

"No! You can't!"

"It'll just be something simple, Watanuki-kun!" Himawari told him, still with a smile plastered onto her face. Doumeki nodded at this and Watanuki gave a sigh of defeat.

"So, Watanuki-kun. Do these decorations scare you?" Himawari asked him innocently as she and Doumeki studied the small boy. A blush crossed his face and he looked away from the two of them.

"Yes." He blurted out uncontrollably, still not looking at either of them. Himawari then clapped her hands together.

"It _does_ work!" She exclaimed, looking at Doumeki happily as he just gave her another nod in response.

"Now no more questions!" Watanuki glared at Doumeki, still with a small tinge of pink on his cheeks. At that moment, a small card fell from the ceiling. The three of them took a few steps towards it curiously.

"Do you think that's the clue for the next room?" Himawari asked as she stared down at the card in interest.

"Probably." Doumeki replied, bending over to pick up the card. Watanuki leaned over to him so he could get a good look at it.

"So, our next room is…"

* * *

"Why do you think we have to go to the kitchen, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked the boy innocently as they walked down the hallway together.

"I'm not very sure…" Syaoran told her as he glanced around the halls interestedly. Once they made it to the kitchen doors, they stepped inside and looked around. Sakura let out a small squeak of fear once she saw what was on one of the tables that were in front of them. There was a few bowls covering the table with objects that looked very much like human organs inside of them. The walls and ceilings were covered with cobwebs like in the halls, and there were a few candles hanging from here and there. Syaoran then took a few steps forwards to a table and picked up a small piece of paper that was sitting there. Sakura followed him over and glanced curiously over his shoulder so she could get a good look at the piece of paper.

"We have to eat something here…?" Syaoran asked as he continued to stare worriedly at the piece of paper. Sakura nodded weakly after looking at the paper herself, and took a step backwards with a nervous glance towards the tables. They had a large selection to choose from, and Syaoran took a determined step forwards toward the table.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll do it." He told her reassuringly as he continued to walk over to the table, stopping once he got there and examining the contents of the table. He looked for as long as he could to try and find the smallest possible things to eat, and the only things he could find were the eyeballs. Gulping nervously, he picked up the bowl and stared at it with caution. Sakura had walked up beside him when he was examining everything so she could get a good look as well.

"Syaoran-kun… You really don't have to do this, you know." Sakura told him as she looked at the bowl worriedly. "What if you get sick? It's okay if we don't win the prize. At least we tried, right?" She told him with a large smile. Syaoran turned towards her and gave her a small smile back, placing a hand on her shoulder with a blush.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'll do it." He removed his hand and turned his focus to the bowl once more and looked for the smallest one. After picking up a pretty sapphire colored eye, he stared at it for a few seconds and then popped it nervously into his mouth.

Sakura took a step towards him and held onto his sleeve, staring at him with concern.

"How are you feeling, Syaoran-kun?"

"…. It tasted… like Jell-O…" He replied, placing the bowl down with a relieved sigh. Nothing happened and he looked at the bowl curiously.

"Do you think I need to eat more?" Syaoran asked as he looked into the bowl once more. Sakura shrugged lightly and peered over his shoulder into the bowl. Syaoran then picked up another eye, which was brown this time, and ate that one as well. At that moment, a note had fallen from the ceiling and onto the table in front of them. Sakura picked it up and read it aloud to Syaoran.

"Ah! Our next room we're going to is…"

* * *

**Woo! I think I failed... ; 3; OH. And I just had to do Syaoran eating eyes... I just had to... XD**

**Also. There will be more fluff&stuff with the pairings next chapterr.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chyeah

**AN:** Chyeah. Chapter 3 here! Sorry it took so much longer to put up. I've been busy. one more chapter left after this one. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review please!!

* * *

"… The field!" Fai beamed as he lowered the piece of paper the two of them had found.

"Why the hell would we have to go to the field? This is dumb." Kurogane told himself as he shot the blonde a glare and turned to leave. He was stopped, however, by none other than the idiot himself.

"Please wait, Kuro-tan! I want to finish this so we can see what the prize is!" Fai begged as he lightly latched onto the taller male's arm with a tiny flush on his cheeks. Kurogane sighed and gave him an aggravated nod before walking off with the vampire still latched onto his arm. Still limping, Fai walked with Kurogane in the direction of the field.

"Hyuu Look, Kuro-sama! It's a graveyard!" Fai cheered as he pointed ahead to the decorated school field. Since it was quite late at night, it was very dark. The grass was littered with many different tombstones and coffins, surrounded by an old metal gate. Everything was covered in cobwebs of course, and a small breeze was blowing by, making the gate squeak every now and then. Fai shivered from the cold breeze and Kurogane lazily slung an arm over his shoulders, avoiding the shorter man's eyes with a small tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Come on." He told him, taking a few steps forwards to the gate. Fai simply nodded and walked painfully along beside him, glancing through the gate at all of the tombstones. As they stepped up to the gate, Kurogane noticed a small sign that was hung.

"…Enter if you dare? What the hell? Do we just have to walk through it, or something?" He asked, still rather annoyed with the whole thing.

"There's only one way to find out, Kuro-woof!" Fai pushed open the gate at that moment and put his arm around the taller male as well, pulling him along.

(20 minutes later)

"WHAT THE HELL?! Is there no way out of this stupid thing?! Why is the gate locked now?!" Kurogane growled as he looked at the entrance they had passed by countless times.

"Calm down, Kuro-wanko, you're so barbaric! Let's just go through once more and see if we can find anything new!" Fai suggested, still with a smile plastered onto his face.

"WE'VE ALREADY DONE THAT!"

"Oh well!" Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand and dragged him forwards with difficulty while limping as they began to once again walk through the graveyard. The grass on the ground was barely visible because of the fog surrounding their ankles, making it very difficult to see. Countless times, either Fai or Kurogane had ran into or tripped over small things such as sticks, rocks, or something of the sort, which wasn't making Fai's ankle feel too much better. The two of them had walked into the middle of the graveyard at this time, and Kurogane began to get very frustrated. In order to release this frustration, the werewolf himself decided that he would kick over a tombstone, rather than the annoying blonde beside him, who still happened to be clamped onto his arm.

"Kuro-woof! Don't do that! It's so disrespectful!" Fai scolded as he tried to lift the tombstone back up, just creating more problems. It was too heavy, so he accidentally dropped it, causing it to fall onto a coffin that lay beside it. Once it hit, the lid of the coffin slid off and revealed a small staircase going underground. Both were silent for a minute as they stared down at the staircase, before one of them decided to interrupt.

"Good job, Kuro-sama!" Fai cheered, turning to face the other man and jumping up to give him a hug. Kurogane stumbled forwards at the sudden weight, but put his hands on the blonde's waist and thigh in order to keep him from falling.

"Get the hell off, idiot!" Kurogane glared as he tried to shake the blonde off.

"But I'm scared, Kuro-pon! What if there's a monster? Since you're big and strong, you can protect me!" Fai beamed as he poked the werewolves' cheek.

"FINE, but just let go!" At that moment, the vampire reluctantly let go, still with a smile on his face.

"You know, you were holding on too." Fai winked in his direction as a pink flush came upon the taller male's cheeks. The latter then began to walk down the stairs, without uttering a word to the vampire.

"Ah, wait Kuro-myuu!" Fai ran after him, stumbling down the stairs and grabbing the other man's hand as he caught up with him.

"…_Now_ what are you doing?" Kurogane asked, turning to the side in order to glare at the blonde.

"It's dark and I don't want to get separated!" The blonde whined, hoping Kurogane would be in a _decent_ enough mood to let it slide.

"Fine…" The werewolf sighed in frustration as he began to walk once more down the dark hallway. Neither of them could really see a thing, so they were pretty much hoping they wouldn't run into a wall or encounter something bad, because they would have no idea whatsoever. After walking down the hallway for a few minutes, the two of them ran, literally, into a door. After locating the handle and finally managing to open it, the two of them stepped inside the room, which had a little more light than the last. The whole room was empty except for one coiled rope that lay in the middle of the room.

"…A _rope_? We came all the way down here for a _rope_?" Kurogane growled as he turned to leave. Fai, who was still holding his hand, stopped him.

"Wait! Let's take it, just in case." Fai told him as he walked into the middle of the room, dragging Kurogane along with him. He picked up the rope and slung it over his shoulder. "Okay, let's go back."

After making it back up the stairs and into the graveyard, they began to walk around once more, just in case they spotted anything else that would help them. 10 more minutes had passed by, and there was still nothing. Walking back to the entrance, they both noticed a note on the ground outside of the graveyard.

"Ah! Kuro-pin, let's use the rope to climb over the gate!" Fai cheered as he took the rope off of his shoulder and began to uncoil it. The taller male simply nodded in agreement as he took the rope from the blonde's hands.

"I'll go over first and then I'll pull you over, okay?" Kurogane told him as he threw the rope over, bending down to tie it to the bottom of the gate. He had climbed up with ease, jumping to the ground once he made it to the top. Then, Fai took hold of the rope and hoisted himself up with Kurogane's help. Once he reached the top of the gate, the werewolf gave a sharp tug on the rope so the vampire came falling to the ground.

"Oww! Kuro-tan, that wasn't very nice!" Fai whined as he sat on the ground, holding onto his still hurting ankle. Kurogane sighed and helped him up, picking up the note as he did so.

"Whatever, just read the note."

"Okay.. Now we need to go to…"

* * *

"…The office?"

"Why do you think we'd have to go to the office?" Himawari pondered as the three of them left the science lab. Doumeki simply shrugged as they continued to walk down the deserted hallways towards the office. After a few minutes, they made it to the office door. There was no note or instructions of any sort, so they decided opening the door and seeing what would happen would be their best bet on what to do next. After the three of them had stepped inside, they saw one sign ahead of them with the word 'maze' printed in red paint. The only lighting that was provided was from the ton of stars that were covering the ceiling and all of the walls. Everything else was black, including the walls, which were covered by the stars of course. The three of them reluctantly began to walk forwards and there were two paths that they could decide from. They went down the left one, which was an extremely long hallway. After walking for a few minutes, they ran into a dead end. Sighing, they turned around and began to walk back in the direction they came, this time deciding to choose the pathway to the right. After walking down another long hallway, they turned to the left and came to another dead end. On the wall that blocked their path was a keyhole, but none of them had a key on them. Confused, they all walked back to the beginning.

"I don't understand…" Himawari told them as she looked at both of the paths with a confused look on her face. Doumeki shrugged at this, and Watanuki simply looked around the room, just as confused as the others.

"Ah!" Watanuki was looking at the wall beside them, which for some reason had no stars covering a small spot low on the wall. He crouched down as Doumeki and Himawari looked at him curiously. Watanuki then put his hand through the spot with no stars, and found out that it wasn't the wall after all.

"I think we're going to have to crawl through here…" Watanuki told them as he stood up and pointed down to the spot he was just looking at. Doumeki simply nodded once again and Himawari took a few steps forwards, nodding as well. Watanuki ducked down and began to crawl through the small tunnel in the wall, followed by the other two short behind him. After a few minutes, they had all made it through and stood to find themselves still in the maze, but in a different area.

The three of them progressed through another hallway and found a forked path ahead of them. They stood there, looking down all three paths and wondering which one to choose.

"Let's go down the one to the right!" Watanuki suggested, already starting to walk forwards.

"It's the middle one…" Doumeki told him boredly as he followed the very unconvinced rag doll. Shortly after this, they had made it to a dead end, which caused Watanuki to huff and turn around; walking back towards where they had came.

Once again, the three of them were standing at the forked path, this time looking down the two paths that were left.

"It's the left one!" Watanuki growled as he began walking forwards once more, followed by a frustrated Doumeki.

"I told you before, it's the middle one…" He stated blandly as he glared at the back of Watanuki's head.

"Maybe it is the middle one, Watanuki-kun." Himawari suggested as she looked up at Watanuki.

"Himawari-chan! It might be, you're so smart! Let's just quickly check down this one first!" Watanuki chimed, smiling brightly down at the girl, skipping down the hall.

"…Idiot."

"Shut up, Doumeki!" Watanuki glared and flailed his arms in the zombie's direction, now walking instead of his skipping down his own chosen pathway. Again, the three of them came to a dead end.

"I told you it would be the middle one." Doumeki stated as he began to walk back with the other two. Watanuki completely ignored him, turning to Himawari.

"Himawari-chan! Did you know all along that it would be the middle one?" He asked with uttermost interest as they made it back to the forked path.

"Well… Doumeki-kun was the one who said it in the first place." She told him truthfully, still smiling.

"No, no, Himawari-chan! You don't need to give _him_ credit!" Watanuki chimed, glaring in Doumeki's direction afterwards. The three of them now started to walk down the middle path, coming upon once again… a dead end.

"Stupid Doumeki! It isn't the middle one! See?!" Watanuki flailed and pointed towards the dead end.

"It's not my fault, remember? You didn't give me credit for saying it was the middle." Doumeki stated boredly as he looked back at Watanuki un-phased. Watanuki chose to ignore this once again, but Himawari was the next to speak.

"What's this…?" She asked as she pointed towards the wall. The stars were in the shape of some sort of arrow, pointing upwards. The three of them all looked up at that moment, but it was difficult to see if anything was actually there because of the darkness of the room. They couldn't even tell how tall the ceiling was because of the darkness. Doumeki, being the tallest one of the three, reached upwards as high as he could, shaking his head.

"I can't reach it." He told them simply as he placed his arm down, looking boredly at the other two.

"Maybe if someone went on somebody's shoulders we'd be able to reach it!" Himawari chimed as she looked up once more.

"Himawari-chan! We can do it!" Watanuki suggested happily.

"But wouldn't you and Doumeki-kun be taller together?" She asked, still smiling as brightly as ever. At this, Watanuki immediately turned around to glare at Doumeki.

"Yes!" He spat out reluctantly, only because of the honesty potion from the previous room.

"So you'll do it then, Watanuki-kun?" She clasped her hands together excitedly. Watanuki nodded at her, beaming and turned back to Doumeki with an instant glare on his face.

"I'm only doing this for Himawari-chan." He told him with a glare as he walked over to him.

"Sure." Doumeki told him, hiding an amused smirk. Watanuki glared even more at this, but kept his mouth shut. Doumeki bent down so Watanuki was able to climb onto his back, scrambling up onto his shoulders with a furious blush covering his face for the entire time. Doumeki then began to stand up, placing his hands on both of Watanuki's thighs so he wouldn't fall from lack of balance. At this, Watanuki's eyes opened widely as he began to struggle.

"Don't touch me!!" Watanuki squeaked, as his blush somehow got even brighter than before. For the first time since he had arrived in this maze, he was thankful for the darkness. Watanuki then began to fall back from all the struggling, but stopped it by grabbing a handful of Doumeki's hair. Doumeki let out a grunt of pain, glaring up towards Watanuki. He loosened his grip on the taller boy's hair, but still held on so he had more balance.

"Can you reach it, Watanuki-kun?" Himawari asked patiently, watching the scene before her with a smile.

"Ah! I'm not sure…" Watanuki hadn't had the time to reach yet, so he chose to do so now. Stretching his arm up as high as he could, his fingers grazed against the ceiling.

"A little bit higher…" Watanuki told Doumeki as he continued to reach upwards. Doumeki then tried to make himself a bit taller, still trying to keep all the balance he could. Now able to touch the ceiling a little more than before, Watanuki then began to feel around for something. After a minute or so, he found a metal ring connected to the ceiling.

"Got it!" Watanuki said as he pulled on the ring, which opened up a small door. A large key fell from the ceiling and hit Watanuki on the face.

"Ow!!" The rag doll shouted in complaint as he grabbed the key before it fell, rubbing his nose. Closing up the small door, Watanuki glared down at Doumeki.

"Get me down."

Doumeki once again crouched down so Watanuki was able to slide off of him, still with his face bright red. But that was all the key's fault… it _really_ was…

"Okay! So now we have to go back to the room with the keyhole, right?" Himawari asked no one in particular, smiling brightly. Doumeki nodded to her and the three of them began to make their way to the other room. After crawling through the tunnel once more, the three of them went down the pathway that veered off to the left. Taking the key out of his pocket, Watanuki looked at the other two before putting it in the keyhole and turning it, hearing a clicking sound of the door being unlocked. Watanuki then pushed open the door and realized that it had led them outside. There was a note taped to a post in front of them, so they proceeded forwards and read it.

"Now we're off to…"

* * *

"… The library." Sakura shrugged lightly at this. "I wonder why we would have to go there."

"I'm not sure. Let's go, though." He replied with a smile, walking out of the classroom beside her. Once they finished walking down the long school hallways, they had made it to the large library.

"Ah, look Syaoran-kun! It's a pumpkin patch!" Sakura smiled brightly as they walked through the doors, looking at all the different shapes and sizes of the various pumpkins before them. There was a large cluster in the middle of the room accompanied with some dirt, and a few small bails of hay. Close to the door was a large pumpkin that probably went a little past Syaorans knees in height.

Syaoran then bent over and took off a small note that was taped to the rather large vegetable.

"What does it say?" Sakura asked him with interest, peeking over his shoulder at the small white paper.

"We have to find a small white pumpkin… It says we'll know what to do once we find it." He explained, placing the note back down at the top of the pumpkin. The two of them then began to walk forwards into the pumpkin patch, first not moving any of them, in case if was an obvious hiding spot. After two times around the whole patch, they decided that they would go inside and take a further look.

After they had looked at least half of the pumpkin patch, they noticed an off white pumpkin lying atop of the dirt. Picking it up, Syaoran began to examine it and see if there was anything unusual about it, seeing as the note said they would know once they found it.

"I don't think this one would be it..." He told Sakura as he handed her the small pumpkin, in case she wanted to take a look. "There's nothing unusual about it." Sakura nodded in agreement and put the small pumpkin on the path, just in case they had to go back to it. The two of them began to look through the patch once again, moving some dirt so they could have a better look around. Once they made it to the end of the pumpkin patch, Syaoran stumbled on a small pumpkin. Looking down, he noticed it was all white, but covered with a lot of dirt.

"Do you think it's this one, Syaoran-kun? It looks like it was hidden well..." Sakura asked him as she picked it up. Syaoran nodded and pointed at the top of the pumpkin.

"I think so. There's a cut mark across the top of it, I think it's been carved." He told her as he reached forwards and grabbed the small stem, prying it from the rest of the pumpkin. Sure enough, the top had come off and inside was cleanly carved, with a small piece of paper inside. Taking it out and unfolding it, Sakura placed the pumpkin down and walked beside Syaoran in order to get a good look at the piece of paper.

"Is it a page from a book?" Sakura asked as she scrunched her nose, looking at the piece of paper with interest. Syaoran shook his head at this.

"I think it's a section of instructions from a game... There's only one line that's legible here. It says to go back to the start..." Syaoran said, placing down the paper and turning his attention to Sakura. She perked up a bit at this.

"Ah... Does that mean we have to go to the start now?" Sakura asked as she looked towards the doors, and Syaoran gave her a nod.

"Probably. Let's go!"

* * *

Woo! :3 Oh, so, sorry about making Sakura and Syaorans' parts so small… D: I'm a failure. And, there will be more with the honesty potion in the next chapter, not to worry. : Review please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Last part! :3 Sorry it took such a long time to get it out. I've been REALLY busy so I haven't had a lot of time to write/edit and things like that. But. Anywayss. I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

"... The beginning?" Fai finished and put down the paper. Kurogane shrugged.

"I guess we should go, then..." The werewolf stated blankly as he turned his back on the graveyard.

"Hyuu But it's so far away since we're out here on the field, Kuro-wan! We have to run!" Cheered the blonde as he grabbed the larger male's hand and began to run off, limping ever so lightly on his hurt ankle's side.

"Stop it, you look like a gimp." Kurogane told him in complaint as he picked up the vampire once more and walked fast towards the beginning, carrying the annoying blonde.

"Let's try to find a shortcut, Kuro-tan! You're going too slow!"

"Shut up, idiot! At least you're not carrying a fat ass vampire!" Kurogane growled in complaint as he sped up his walk ever so slightly.

"Kuro-chuu! I'm not fat!" Fai then smacked the other male lightly over the head, earning himself a glare. The werewolf simply ignored this and continued to walk, opening the doors to the heavily decorated school and stepping inside.

"To the office, Kuro-chan!" Fai pointed forwards excitedly, almost rolling off of the other's shoulder.

"I know where I'm going! And stop moving around, you're going to kill yourself!" The taller male shouted with a glare, looking towards Fai.

"And that would be a bad thing, right Kuro-pin?" Fai looked down at him with a small smile as a pink flush came across the other's cheeks.

"Of course not."

"And of _course_ I believe you." Fai then took the opportunity to give him a kiss right smack on the lips. Kurogane's cheeks turned five more shades of red, but Fai was glad there was nothing more said. The two of them continued silently down the halls until the front foyer was in view. Walking even faster, they proceeded to the finish.

* * *

"... the start?"

"Does that mean it's over?" Himawari asked with interest to no one in particular. Doumeki shrugged and nodded at this.

"Probably." He told them blandly as he looked around.

"Okay. Let's hurry then in case we can win!" Watanuki told them with a smile.

"No kidding." Doumeki stated, beginning to walk to the nearest doors. Himawari laughed at them as Watanuki began to flail angrily.

"Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun are such good friends!" She smiled, looking at the two.

"No, Himawari-chan! You've got it all wrong!" Watanuki skipped to her and batted his hand towards Doumeki, sending him a quick glare.

The three of them continued to walk quite fast as they entered the school, being so far away from the foyer. Seeing a clock upon the wall beside them, they broke into a jog and continued down the halls until both Yuuko and Yuui were in view.

* * *

"Let's go!" Syaoran said to Sakura as they exited the library together. Looking right and left, they thought of which way would be quicker. Shrugging, Syaoran gently grabbed Sakura's hand and began to run down the halls in the direction of the foyer.

* * *

Yuuko smiled as she saw all 3 teams running towards where she was sitting with Yuui, along with both Mokonas. After all three teams had stopped in front of her, all with a few seconds difference panting heavily, Yuuko stood with a smile on her face.

"Good job! You all made it on time; therefore you all get the prize that I have promised..." She smiled mischievously as Yuui nodded.

The three groups smiled excitedly, with the exception of Kurogane who put down Fai and Doumeki who stood there boredly.

"So, Yuui here made a few deserts for us, but not everyone likes that;" Yuuko glanced at Kurogane quickly as he gave her an improper hand gesture. "and that's why Watanuki-kun is going to cook a nice meal for us all!" She finished, smiling and pointing over at the said boy.

"WHAT?! I was never told about this!!" Watanuki protested, pointing back angrily at Yuuko.

"Well, now you know!" Yuuko clapped her hands together excitedly as she pushed him off towards the kitchen, which was still covered in all of the fake organs, to Watanuki's horror. Scared to see what Yuuko would do if he skipped out on the food, he started making a large enough meal for all 11 of them.

Everyone was simply conversing about their experiences around the school while they waited for their food to be ready.

"Doumeki-kun" Yuuko looked towards him with a smile as he turned his attention to her as well. "Could you go into the kitchen and help Watanuki-kun carry out all the dishes?" She asked him with an excited smile. Doumeki simply nodded and stood up, excusing himself from the conversation he was previously in and headed towards the kitchen.

Once he stepped inside, he looked at all of the organs as well. He raised a brow at them and then turned to look at Watanuki who was still cooking quickly. The door then shut behind him and Watanuki turned around to see who had entered the kitchen. Pointing dramatically, Watanuki almost spilt the food on the table beside him.

"You! Why are _you_ here?!"

"To help you carry things."

"And why would you do that?!" Watanuki asked, flailing his arms about.

"Yuuko told me to." Doumeki stated blandly as he put his fingers in his ears to block out the idiot's screams.

"Fine." Watanuki glared and turned around, back to his food. "But don't bother me, and **don't** eat anything!"

"Okay." Doumeki walked over to Watanuki and peeked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Watanuki turned around and let out a tiny squeak at how close Doumeki was to him. Backing up into the counter, he looked back at the taller male.

"I _was_ looking at the food you were making…" The zombie then put both of his hands on the counter on either side of Watanuki, moving himself a little closer to the smaller male.

"I-idiot!" Watanuki closed his eyes and looked away, a blush obvious on his pale skin.

"Is something wrong?" Doumeki asked simply, keeping his simple expression.

"N-no!" Watanuki had just noticed what he said and quickly laughed nervously, waving his hand towards Doumeki in the little space they had between them. "Stupid honesty potion!" At this, Doumeki smirked. "…What?" Watanuki asked him nervously.

"It's been over an hour since you drank the honesty potion, so the effects are gone." Watanuki's eyes widened at this and he looked away, fighting off the blush that threatened to burn brighter. Doumeki then took one hand off of the counter and put it around Watanuki's waist, tugging him forwards lightly and stealing a small kiss. Watanuki continued to blush ever so brightly, but he didn't try to squirm out of the other's grip.

"W-what are you going?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" After that, Doumeki leaned forwards and stole another kiss from the shorter male. Watanuki leaned forwards and shyly wrapped his arms around the taller male. At that moment, Watanuki had smelt a faint burning behind him. Breaking the kiss with a sense of panic, he turned around and opened the oven, pulling out the food.

"Stupid Doumeki! You made me burn the food!"

* * *

Moments later, Watanuki emerged wearing his white apron and carrying a large tray of food with the help of Doumeki carrying some as well, along with a few bottles of Sake. Placing the tray and the few bottles down in front of them, everyone began to dig in and Watanuki sat down, tired from all his work. Doumeki, of course, had already started to eat before everyone, to Watanuki's annoyance.

"Wait for everyone else, Idiot!" He glared as he batted the larger male's hand away as he reached for more food. Doumeki shrugged at this.

"Everyone else has started." Sure enough, they had. Watanuki let out a huff of annoyance and left the room, deciding that going home would be the best idea at the moment. Hopefully Christmas wouldn't turn out like this, either…

* * *

**End! c: ARGH KILL ME. **It was really short compared to the others… x.x;; I had intense writers block. Feh. Buuuuttt, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING&REVIEWING! 3 I'm planning another story at the moment and it'll probably be 20-something chapters. I'm pretty excited for it. c: So keep your eyes open, and thanks again :3


End file.
